


Two steps from the edge

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Demon Cycle - Peter V. Brett, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Other, WIP, Wolf!Derek, post apocolyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The world used to run just fine, druids kept the peace, werewolves bore their curse, humans maintained the material world, and the supernatural ran the real world.  But that balance is gone, and the world is a much darker place now.





	1. The boy who runs with wolves

Dripping.   
  
Moisture.   
  
Liquid.   
  
Rain…   
  
The wet smell of stone and the slapping of falling water as it hit the parched land woke me from my nap.  Looking out into the down pour I counted the seconds between lightning strike and thunder clap, judging distance and speed of the storm.  There was time when I’d have just looked all this up on the computer, changed my clothes, and went on with my day.  Maybe went to school and hung out with my friends.  Maybe snuck out early to get some alone time with my boyfriend.   
  
Back when I had a boyfriend.   
  
Images of Derek’s face, a scowl most times but an uncommon smile came unbidden to my mind’s eye.   
  
That was the hardest part of all this.  Losing him.   
  
_Splash_.   
  
I glance up at the large black wolf that has pounced down into the puddle that’s growing outside of the ruins I’m squatting in.  His eyes glow wolven amber and I nod.   
  
“Five more minutes of running and then I have to set up.  Call the pack.” I watch him nod and go back to playing in the water.  He’d keep track of the time and call them in before the storm got worse.  Before night fell.   
  
I hadn’t totally lost Derek.  He was still here.  In a fashion.  Trapped forever in his wolven form, like every werewolf.  Like ever shifter actually.  The wolves were trapped as wolves.  The coyotes as coyotes.  Every beast to their kind, locked forever in their animal form.  Most were driven mad within days of it.  Some got lucky.  They found a druid or a witch and were able to have their minds saved.  Not all were that lucky.   
  
And not every druid was that lucky either.   
  
Deaton hadn’t been.   
  
I’d run to find him when it happened.  One minute I’m snuggling in with Derek to finally watch Star Wars, the next the power’s going out and I’m on the sofa with a large black wolf having a panic attack because he didn’t want to be a large black wolf.  I managed to call my spark forth and calm him down, and after getting dressed we rushed to Deaton’s place.  It was trashed, half burning because some of the local beasts had turned and gone made in moments, attacking him and breaking important materials.  I managed to save his books, his library of grimoires.  But Deaton died in that fire.  And some days I think a piece of me went with him.   
  
Sighing I get up, a wound I got from a jaguar six months ago healed badly, my knee hadn’t been the same since.  I had just enough fox in me that I was healing, and rejected the transformation.  But others hadn’t been so lucky.   
  
Dad hadn’t.   
  
He’d been on patrol with Jordan when Cerberus reared his head and roasted the police car with both of them in it.  Jordan walked away a six foot tall hell hound in bestial form.  My dad lived long enough to see me and say good bye.  After that I was on my own.   
  
Me… my boyfriend the dog, and a bunch of spell books I was too untrained to use.   
  
The world was going to hell so I broke into the nearest super store and took what I needed, food, gas, supplies.  I stocked the jeep and did the only thing I could think to do.  I cast a spell to divine where I should be.  It took me up into the mountains.  Away from the valley and the worst of the chaos and up to what had been an old stone fort that had been run down for years.   
  
I was running on instinct and the need to survive.  So I cobbled together my first original spell.   
  
Mieczyslaw’s Verdyst Flame.   
  
Verdyst from Verdant Green and Purple Amethyst.  Mostly because the spell created a wall of purple and green flames that nothing supernatural could cross.  The scores of Werebears that hunted this land had tried.  They’d walked away singed and with the respect to not test me at night.  During the day they were still cautious but that had more to do with the fact that I let the wall down for the day.  I had a pack to let loose and hunt.   
  
I’d mixed every supernatural repellent compound I could think of and some I guessed at and added stuff on instinct to make my Verdyst Flame.  And then I threw it like mountain ash and it created a perfect circle.  Derek and I slept that first night in the stone ruins of the fort’s tower and in the morning I woke to a tongue bath on my face to inform me that someone needed to go outside.   
  
I let the flames die down and had started taking stock of what we had and what I’d need to go back for in the light of day.  Was making a list when Derek came back with a limping tawny colored wolf and I realized he’d found Liam.  I treated his wounds and set him in a safe place with food and water before delving into the books.  I found mention of druids having the ability to talk with all animals but not a mention of how they did it.  I was guessing it was a natural gift of being a druid.  If that was the case, I’d never have that.  I was never born a druid, I was born a spark.  So I made myself into a little bit of a hedge witch and cobbled together my second original spell.   
  
Mieczyslaw’s Animalpathy.   
  
I charmed a piece of food and bit into it, and held it in place with my teeth and then put my forehead to the head of the wolf.  The charm would join our minds and let me talk to the human inside the beast.  Mental hugs and a lot of talking later with both Derek and Liam, we left him in the shelter, I put the Verdyst flame back up, and we went back into town to get food and look for survivors.   
  
We found food and I got as much ice as I could to keep as much of the meats cold as I could and loaded down the jeep.  I also stopped at the local craft store and took all the blank books, ink pens, note pads, and anything I’d need to write on.  I wasn’t stupid.  I knew I’d need to record my findings and my spells.  If the supernatural was out of balance, someone would come eventually who could fix this.  Either a human, a witch, a druid, or someone like me.  We couldn’t all be effected.   
  
But the longer I went without seeing people the more I started to wonder just how likely it really was that I was the last one left.   
  
We were just starting to leave when we came across a black wolf with red eyes. There were other wolves following him, and one sleek female coyote with him.  I was able to perform my Animalpathy with Scott and explain where we were going and he took the pack there for me.  A stop off at the pet store and I loaded as much dog food as I could onto the jeep.  I wasn’t really big on the idea of them hunting back then.   
  
Six months changes a lot.   
  
We made it back to our new home and I let the pack into the ruins.  They curled around Liam that night and I restored the barrier.  The first night we’d been happy to be safe.  Now… now I slept from the exhaustion of the magics used to heal Liam and talking with Derek and Scott.  Hours later I woke up, the flashes of magic thick in the air but the screams, fuck it was the screams that drew my attention.  I wrapped a shawl around myself and went up to the top of the tower.  I’d only been here once the first day to get a sense of the size of the place and then I’d ended up forgetting about it mostly.  Now as I stood up there I had to stop myself from screaming.   
  
As far as the eye could see were demons, of various sizes and shapes fighting one another and with the wereanimals that were out in the forest.  No wonder I hadn’t seen anyone in the city. If they didn’t have magic, they weren’t likely to have survived the never ending onslaught.  I sat and watched and marveled at the horror of it.  And then as sun light broke the horizon they became immaterial and slipped back into the ground.  I was shaken when I went downstairs.  Derek was over to me and his head in my lap looking up at me with those amber eyes.   
  
I petted him and thought.  If that happened every night, how come they didn’t rise here?  The ward would only put a wall up that went up and down, but it wouldn’t cover directly under the inside.  So if any of them were underground they should have been able to rise inside here. Something was different about this place.  I tapped into Derek’s mind and asked him if the wolves knew what was different about this place.   
  
He asked the others and they sniffed around, at least two of them always laying with Liam, the pack’s warmth healing him as much if not more than my spell had.  He’d be fine now.  That much I’d been sure of.  But after a couple hours Derek came back and put his forehead to mine.   
  
_Just made of cement stones and bricks._ He informed me.   
  
Maybe the demons couldn’t rise through stone that wasn’t natural.  Humans had started making our houses with basements made from stones that were worked and crafted.  Maybe that was all it took to make a void the demons couldn’t cross through.  So they went around it.  And the Verdyst flame would keep them from walking or attacking the tower that way.  It was something.  That was when we started the rule that the pack could hunt and play outside in the day light, but when dusk started they were to be home and inside the wards before night fell and the demons rose.  I went back to town long enough to take bedding from each of their beds in the houses that were still sanding to make a make shift nest for each of them.  I stopped by home and packed up everything I’d need.  And paused at my gaming systems, computers, and electronic devices.  None of them had really worked since the power went out the day Derek changed.  Maybe I could fix that?   
  
I gathered them up and made my third trip out of Beacon Hills to the preserve tower that I was starting to think of my Haven.  I cooked and set up the nests around Scott’s bedding so everyone would have something to remind them of who they were before.  The twins looked at me perplexed till I lead them to bedding, one that smelled of Danny and another that smelled of Lydia.  They curled up and accepted that I’d thought about them too.  Over all we were making a nice cozy place.  Derek would sometimes sleep down there with them, but often I’d wake in my huddled blankets to a space heater in the shape of his wolven form laying against me to keep me warm.  A couple times I’d find other pack members in there with him huddled around me.  Begrudgingly I moved my bedroom down into the pack room so we could all be together.   
  
It was around dusk when I got an electrical spell working good enough to act as a charger for my devices and power them up.  There wasn’t any internet, but I could call out.  Most of the numbers I called just rang or were dead.  I looked at Scott and dialed the only other number I could think of.   
  
“Stiles?”   
  
“Hey Mr. McCall…”   
  
“How are you still alive… last I heard no one made it out of Beacon Hills…”   
  
“Between the rogue were creatures and the demons that rise every night… not that I know of.  Just me and the pack.”   
  
“Scott’s alive!”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Put him on…”   
  
“He can’t … talk.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“The supernatural community fully became what ever beast they were part of.  Scott’s a large black wolf with blood red eyes.”   
  
“When was the last time he was human?”   
  
“The day before this happened; none of them can turn back.  They’ve tried.”   
  
“Melissa?”   
  
“Not heard from her.  Her phone wouldn’t go through.  I plan to go to the hospital tomorrow.”   
  
“But you’re safe tonight?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Where are you?”   
  
“Up in the preserve.  I found a stone fort up here.  We’re living in the tower.  Demons can’t seem to rise through worked stone.  And I made a magical wall that keeps them out so far…”   
  
“Can you teach other people how to make the wall?”   
  
“Maybe.  Email work for you guys?”   
  
“Not very far.  I think there’s damage in the network out in the wild.”   
  
“I figured as much.  I’ll try sending a text.”   
  
“That might work.”   
  
“You have magic users where you are?”   
  
“My partner’s boyfriend is a druid.”   
  
“Okay, tell him to take every magical repellent he has and mix them together.  And treat it like mountain ash.  He should understand.”   
  
“Okay, I’ll tell him.”   
  
“I’ll make a list of the extra stuff.”   
  
“You’ll call me when you know about Melissa?”   
  
“Yeah.  I’ll call you.” I nodded.  Scott looked at me.  He wanted to know but didn’t at the same time.  I could see it in his posture.  A few days and I was already getting to where I could read these wolves better than I’d been able to their human bodies. “I’ve got to go, we’re going to man the FBI field office’s patrol before dusk, check for stragglers and survivors and get them in here.   
  
“K, I have to get the wolves all gathered pretty soon, we’re going to go up on the roof and watch the demons rise so I can show them what we’re up against.”   
  
“Take care Stiles.”   
  
“Thanks Mr. McCall.”  The dial tone of him hanging up made me realize how much I’d craved being able to talk to anyone human.  I looked at Derek and he came over and laid beside me.   
  
“I love you too big guy.   I love you too.”


	2. Demons of the Deep

Sitting in the middle of a puppy pile as we watched the demons rise that night I think we all realized just how bad this situation had gotten.  They watched as the tall tree like demons rose and began to fight off and on with the rocky looking demons.  But eventually they’d thrash themselves against the wall of magic protecting the pack before wandering off and leaving them alone.  Occasionally demons would come charting and throw themselves against the walls.   
  
_nnn… nnn… nnn…_   
  
I turned around to the paw on his back that was being used to indicate a wolf behind him wasn’t happy.  He turned to see Liam whining and pulled him up to hold him at his side.  Derek gave Liam a look, and I pulled him under the other arm.   
  
“It’s okay to be scared.  I’m scared too.” I sighed, leaning between the two wolves and looking up at the night sky.  He stretched when it became clear no more demons were coming towards them.  “Right, off to bed.”   
  
_mnng…_   
  
“No back talking.  I don’t like the idea of going to bed this early either.  But we need to get up before dawn, take care of a few things and then we need to see about doing supply runs.  If we’re essentially living here from now on I need to be able to get meds, and see if I can get some of the plants I need to grow up here.  I think the green house if it’s still standing might have supplies to start a little garden… because as much shit as I gave my dad about…” I paused and let the facts of what I’d just said wash over me.  “I used to give him shit about eating his greens and living longer, well, even with the limited electrical spells we have going… we can’t keep all the meat in town safe and stable forever.  And when that runs down… am I supposed to wait on you guys to hunt for me?”   
  
_WOOF!_   
  
“I know you’re a good mate and you’d provide for me.” Stiles reached out and petted Derek as he got in his own bed in the center of their pile.  They’d gotten to where they didn’t seem to want to stray too far from their human.  Funny how that works out sometimes isn’t it?  A cold nose touched the small of my back as I lay in the dark and I lifted the blankets on instinct as Derek crawled in behind me and lay beside me.  The wolves would stay warm enough naturally, but I was always freezing now.  It was as if the magic that I tapped into knew that the balance between the supernatural and the natural had been upset horribly.  I slowly drifted to sleep in the warmth that Derek brought to the bed.   
  
Sleep didn’t help.  I had nightmares, back to back.  Most of them centering about what happened once I died?  The wolves would always have out lived me no matter what.  But now?  What if I got sick or hurt or just died of something that should have been fine before this?  Would they be trapped inside this tower till they slowly died trapped with my rotting corpse?  Would I ever see another human being?  Would I just spend the rest of my life without ever having sex again and living with my boyfriend who was now a wolf?  The reality of what we were in for was starting to settle into me as I slowly woke up to cold nose to my face.   
  
“Scott.” I sighed, opening my eyes to activate the last of the charm.   
  
_Dawn is coming, the demons are sinking back into the ground.  I think it’s almost safe._   Scott’s voice filled my mind.   
  
“Okay.” I petted him gently.  “Let’s go get some supplies.”   
  
_Hospital?_   His mom had been on duty the night this all happened and I hadn’t seen any sign of her back at their place.  Not that there was a whole lot of their house left.   
  
“Maybe buddy.  Let’s get a supply run in and we’ll see about getting the stuff to repair this place a little… and then we’ll go to the hospital to see what we can do from there.  Okay?   
  
_I’m worried._   
  
“I know buddy.” I scratched behind his ears and felt the charm break.  I really needed to find a more lasting means for doing that.  I turned to find Derek giving a low level dark glare at Stiles.  “Oh calm down.  I know you love me and I know you’re jealous of him using up the last of the charm.” I swatted his nose playfully but snuggled into my pouty wolf.  “Okay…” I smiled as he licked my face.  “I love you too.” I smiled.   
  
“Okay, I’m going to shower, you guys decide who’s staying here to guard the base and who’s hunting.” The wolves all looked at me.   
  
“Hey I’m not stupid.  If I survived there might be some other druids or things in town and they’ll sense the magic here and want to raid it.  Humans get weird when it comes to survival, and they won’t care if they’re screwing someone over if it means they’re safe.  And I need about half of you to stay here.  You can all play outside till dusk or hang close to this place.  I’m aiming to be back as soon as I can.”   
  
_nnn…_ One of the twins pawed at his bowl.   
  
“You guys decide amongst yourselves who’s staying and who’s going.  You all get fed when I get out of the shower.” I went and left, walking to where my room had been before, it was some sort of staff room, but it’d come with a working shower and had some sort of underground water filtration and geothermal heating so I at least had warm water.  I’d gathered up my toiletries one the pass that I’d gotten my electronics and was happy to have my body wash.   
  
_I get to the store today I’m going to clean them out of this stuff._   I thought as I relaxed in the shower.  I thought about Derek’s human form and felt the rise of heat in my loins.  Days without taking care of myself had left my balls hurting and as I took myself in hand and with the lather from my body wash worked myself over the edge and came hard against the shower wall.  I panted and finished up my shower and opened the door to find Derek sitting there.   
  
“You seriously just watched me jerk off through the glass door, didn’t you?”  He cocked his head as if to say so?  “So, it’s a little rude.” He almost arched a brow. “Okay fine, but it’s weird with you being a wolf and me being a human and I’m not sure how to get over that issue.” He raised a paw and started to work my towel loose.  “HEY, none of that!” I swatted as I let he sit in the room and watch me dress, I could feel his hungry eyes on me.  Once dressed I went down and fed the other wolves, all of whom looked at me weird.   
  
“Hey, you guys can just bend and lick yourselves to get off, and I’m aware you do it out in the bushes in the afternoon.  So don’t you go judging the human who has to go take a shower to jerk off in peace.” I slammed the food down.  Derek sat with Scott and I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I could tell they were talking.  After a little while Scott came over and nuzzled me.   
  
“I’m not mad.” I sighed.  “I’m just frustrated.” I looked at Derek and let him know I wasn’t mad at him either.  “Anyways, we don’t have time for that.” I got up and opened the forbidden and let the wolves out.  Scott and Derek trotted over to where I’d parked my jeep in the attached car port.  So they were going with me to keep an eye on me.  I can understand that.   
  
“Liam you stay close to the house, you’re still healing.” He nodded.  “Aiden, keep an eye on him.” He nodded to me.  “If you guys find anything out of the ordinary, remember where it is to show me later.  We still don’t know where this new world is going to play out with things.  So keep an eye out?” They nodded and I opened up the jeep.  Scott climbed in the back and Derek took up the rest of the front seat, resting his head on my lap.   
  
“You know you’re not in the dog house right?” He looked up at me and I knew he got it, he was just feeling like he was letting me down not able to sex me up like this.  I drove off and stopped at the remains of a gas station, thankful for the pumps still standing.   A small electrical charm got the pumps working and I filled my tank and filled two of the large containers I found inside with gas before I piled them in the back with Scott.  I paused at a pile of slim jims that had fallen through a window recently.  I picked up a few of them and inspected the packages, they were intact.  The wolves frowned at me and I told them to keep an eye out.   
  
Picking up a stone I etched a large spell circle.  I laid some of the slim jims and some jerky that I’d took out of the package in various places on the ground and wrote strange signs around each one.  I sat back and smiled at the spell sigil that looked like a giant wolf’s paw print.   
  
“Thiess of Kaltenburn, I call to thee.  Spirit of the Livonian Werewolf I invoke thee.  I seek communion with the Hound of God.” Stiles sat back and kept repeating till paw prints formed in the dust, as it stirred, closer and closer till there was a full blown wolf sitting on the other side of the circle from me.   
  
_Speak human._   
  
“I am the emissary of the McCall pack.” I bowed.  “I offer you smoked and salted meats.”   
  
_An emissary who shows respect to me?_   I could taste his humor at that idea.   
  
“You possess knowledge that I require.”   
  
_And you thought I’d just part with it for meat?_ He arched a brow, frowning as he saw the wolves that came and sat on either side of me.  _Why are these werewolves trapped as wolves?_   
  
“Demons rise from the earth every night.”   
  
_Oh._   He nodded.   
  
“Do you know what that means?”   
  
_It means the contract that kept them in the core and kept mankind safe is over.  But since the Druids used the same contract to hang their spell to find the humanity in the wolves, it makes sense that they’re as wolves now._   
  
“I am looking after my pack.  But I… I have limitations.”   
  
_Really?_   That one word dripped with sarcasm so thick I could barely breath.   
  
“I need to be able to speak to my pack longer than a meal.”   
  
_You can speak to them in this form?_   He looked puzzled.   
  
“I created a spell that charms a piece of meat and makes it so long as I have physical contact with them and we’re both eating the meat that I can connect our minds.”   
  
_Ah, but you’re looking for something longer I take it?_   
  
“Yes.”   
  
_And how do you propose that?_   
  
“I wish the blessing you used as a Hound of God to bless these foods in the center that once I eat them I’ll retain my human form but be able to speak with my pack no matter where they are from me.”   
  
_Oh really?_   
  
“Yes.  How do I achieve this?’ I bowed low.   
  
_By becoming the supplicant of a God._   He shrugged.  _They alone possess the power to mark emissaries with that power.  You serve no God.  I can smell that you are unmarked._   
  
“Which God do I submit to then?”   
  
_That’s a good question… I went out to the forest and asked the spirits of the forest to give me the power to fight these corelings.  It was payment for my children being given the blessing so that while they had this curse, they were not cursed in the eyes of God._   He tilted his head.   
  
“So the stories of you going into hell and fighting demons…”   
  
_True._   He nodded.   
  
“Good to know.” I nodded.   
  
_Be wary.  These are strange times and the Gods that walk this earth may not take kindly to the wishes of man._   
  
“Thank you.” I bowed and felt him leave rather than saw it.  The offerings all gone though and a smile played on his face.  The others glanced at me but as I wriggled out of my clothes and sat naked on the still cold cement I began to draw new marks and symbols on the circle.   
  
“Into this circle do I entreat the spirit of this forest.” I felt something stir around me.  A sort of squirming energy that seemed to move about.  Sure this had changed from a village in the woods to a city in the woods, but this was still every bit the forest it had always been.  And with the Nemeton restored, now more than ever it was a place of power.  A man sat down on the far side of the circle, his body as nude as mine, only covered in markings and runes I didn’t understand.   
  
“Not often a blood sacrifice gets to talk again… you got my attention.”   
  
“You are he who walks these woods?” I bowed respectfully.   
  
“And you are Mieczyslaw, the Mischief Maker.” He bowed back to me.   
  
“I come to you with a request.” I glanced up at him.   
  
“Oh?  And what would that be?  Put the demons back in the core?” He chuckled.   
  
“Grant me the power to speak to my pack.”   
  
“Really?  That’s all you want?”   
  
“I know your power.  While you could put the demons back in the ground here, you would require a live sacrifice to do so.  And you wouldn’t do it.”   
  
“And why would you think that?”   
  
“Because I can feel how little you care about the humans, but you do care about the wolves.” I looked to my left where Derek sat.  “The Hales respected the land and protected the Nemeton till they were wiped out by humans.  They honored you and the spirits of the animals they hunted on your land.”   
  
“True…”   
  
“And you abandoned them in their time in need.”   
  
“The tree was cut down.”   
  
“You owe them.”   
  
“Maybe, but that’s between me and the wolf.”   
  
“I speak for him.”   
  
“Oh really?” He chuckled.   
  
“I’m his mate.”   
  
“Oh.” He sat up straighter.   
  
“And by pack law, when he can not speak for himself I speak for him.”   
  
“So you are a Hale now?”   
  
“Bound by the holy fluids in the sight of my alpha.” I nodded to Scott.   
  
“This true?” He turned to Scott who I could feel the embarrassment but nodded.  Chalk one up for us making out and fucking bare back in my house during pack movie night and Scott walking in on us because he’d been distracted.  He’d watched as Derek knotted me and it’d lead to a sign on my door that indicated not to come in when we were fucking, not to mention me wearing a slip on onesie that Isaac had gotten me so that I could at least be dressed as we rejoined movie night.  It was a fox onesie and had a thankfully came with a butt flap that we left open so I could keep sitting on Derek’s lap for the rest of the evening till his knot had gone down enough for me to clean up.  The spirit laughed.  “Seems you speak true.”   
  
“I would not dare lie to you.” I gave him a hard look.   
  
“Smart druid.  Smart.” He nodded.  “So you wish the power to speak to them?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Granted.” He waved his hand, a strange scented breeze blew across us from behind him suddenly, moving his long hair in the breeze.   
  
“The whole pack?”   
  
“Yes.” He nodded.  “But this brings my accounts with the Hales in balance.”   
  
“Agreed.” I nodded.   
  
“Good.” He smirked.   
  
“Are you able to give them the mark to be a hound of god?” I asked and he laughed, I looked up at his eyes and watched the mirth.   
  
“No.” He smirked as he became a human shaped pile of leaves that blew away.   
  
“Crap.”   
  
_Don’t worry about it._   Derek pawed at my back.  I leaned against him.   
  
“I know.  But… hey I heard you.”   
  
_That mean you can hear me too?_ Scott’s voice came from the other side and I hugged him back.  _Dude… clothes!_   
  
“Oh please, you’re sitting here buck naked yourself.”   
  
_Totally different._   He squirmed away from me and trotted off back to the jeep and buried his face in his paws.   
  
“What’s his problem?”   
  
_You smell like sex, you’re sitting naked in front of him, and you just made a deal with a spirit I didn’t know owed me things… and you kept talking about turning us into hounds of god?  What even is that?_   
  
“That is a blessed werewolf, capable of fighting demons because he’s a holy object.”   
  
_That’d be nice._   Derek’s mind filled with images of him tearing the throats out of the demons around our tower.   
  
“At least we can talk.”   
  
_Can you talk to the others?_   Good question.   
  
“Liam?” I felt a tug and felt him look up at me but I couldn’t hear him from where he was.  But I knew he could heart me from this far. “I’m fine Liam, just testing a spell, everyone’s fine.  I’ll let you know if I need you to send the others.  Take it easy.” I felt him lay his head down.  “Well apparently I have limits…”   
  
_Maybe it’s like you starting magic?_   
  
“Maybe.” I snuggled against him.   
  
_Can we get the supplies?_   Scott said from the jeep.   
  
“I’ll get dressed.” I rolled my eyes but pulled my clothes on.   
  
_I liked watching this morning._   I blushed.   
  
“I know you did.”   
  
_I can help…_   
  
“DEREK!” I flushed.   
  
_Oh you liked that idea…_ He smirked as he sat back happy with himself watching me dress.   
  
“You are such a perv.”   
  
_Yep._ He simple said as he drank me in.   
  
“No sexy sexy times till you’re at least human shaped.” I shook my head, doing up my jeans.   
  
_You say that now._   
  
“I say that always.” I petted him.  “But A for effort.” I chuckled and headed towards the jeep fully dressed. “Better?” I asked Scott.   
  
_Yes._ Scott nodded.   
  
“Okay.  To the green house.”   
  
_And then the hardware store?_ Scott looked up at me.   
  
“Yep.  And after that, the hospital.” I nodded, kissing his forehead.


End file.
